


Hold me

by Flamerschoi



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Gen, M/M, Mental Breakdown, Mental Instability, Past Abuse, Past Rape/Non-con, Rape
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-28
Updated: 2019-02-05
Packaged: 2019-05-30 00:56:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 896
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15085514
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Flamerschoi/pseuds/Flamerschoi
Summary: Harry just wants someone to love him but he got more than he bargained for.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Harry is tired,it seems the world is against him,even his friends he considered the only family he has,have turned their backs on him.

Everyone in the wording world have been expecting Harry Potter to come into his secondary gender. There are three genders which everybody knows as the male and female. The secondary gender is much different,it is broken down in three parts which is the alpha, beta and omega.   
The alphas are the strong ones with big muscle, you can never see an alpha tin only if they are starved. They are at the top of the food chain. Whatever an alpha says is law.   
Alphas that mate with an omega have a high rate of giving birth to both alphas and omega but in a world where everything is changing ,we have some people who are shrewd that think alphas shouldn't mate omegas but betas because they depend on them too much and should be only used as breeding stock.   
Betas, now there is nothing special about them, they don't get affected by an alphas rut or an omegas heat.They are just like an ordinary person, when an alpha mates with a beta, there an high chance of them birthing only betas but there some who have birth alphas and omegas but the chance is very low. Alphas prefer to mate a beta than an omega.   
Omegas, they are very timid, easily breakable, can't withstand high level of pain and they are to be taken care of. Omegas are considered weak, that is why they are always the lowest of them all. Any omega born into a pure blood family are always treated differently.   
In the wizarding world alphas are allowed to mate more than one. It can be either an omega or a beta but a beta is always the first mate and are treated better than the omegas.   
So, that is how Harry woke up on his sixteenth birthday as a newly presented omega. The people were in shock because they expected him to be an alpha or a beta, but an omega wasn't expected.   
Draco Maloy just woke up from his inheritance and after discovering he presented as an alpha he had a smug smile on his face all-day which didn't help with his parents praises.


	2. Chapter 2

Harry Potter woke up on his sixteen birthday as an omega. He expected to be an alpha or a beta but no,not just him. Nothing ever goes right for him. He is currently with the dusleys and when they found out he was an omega it just made them to believe more about his freakishness because there are no male omegas in the muggle world. That didn't stop them from over working him and giving him his daily beatings  
His summer with the dursleys is almost finished so he would soon go to the weaselys. Ron had presented as an alpha four months ago and shockingly Hermione presented as an alpha.   
She is now very tall like 6'2 and huge dwarfing Harry. 

_________   
Dumbledore came to pick him one week later and took him to the weaselys. Upon getting there, Mrs weasely was cooking in the kitchen and almost all the families where in the living chatting except from Charlie.  
When they noticed him all of them stopped their conversation to welcome him with the question of what his secondary gender is but he is sure they can guess what it is from his stature. He still look the same as before, short and thin, just that now his hair his long,reaching his waist ( he tried to cut it but it grew back) and a pretty and rounded face.   
He tried to fix his glasses and avoid their eyes. "Harry,are you an omega?" Ron asked, not wanting to believe it. Though it shouldn't have surprised him considering Harry's attitude and stature before. "Yes" harry confirmed,fidgeting. The weaselys stare at him not knowing what to say and how to break the tension.   
The twins save them by their stomachs growling for food. "Well I think it's time to eat" Mrs weasely said calling all attention from him to her and They all move to dinning table to eat.  
Two days later Harry notices the weaselys treating him different including Ron. Bill keeps shooting him disgusting glances and treating him like his opinion doesn't matter. Something happened in the morning,where bill and Ron were talking and he tried to give him his opinion but Bill shut him up saying he can't but in when alphas are talking and Ron didn't even try to defend him.  
Ron avoids his eyes and Mrs weasely rooms him with Ginny mumbling something like an unmated omega can't be in the same room with an unmated alpha. To sum it all up his summer at the weaselys that week was bad.

___________

Mr weasely takes Harry,Ron and Ginny to the platform to board the train the next where they meet Neville and Hermoine. Neville also turned out to be an alpha which was surprising considering his timid and shy countenance. There wasn't much male omegas in Harrys year, only Harry and three other male omegas.  
The trio with Ginny and Neville look for an empty compartment and out of the blue he collided with malfoy. "What the hell, look at where you are going next time" Malfoy shouted,a frown on his face. When he looks down and sees his worst enemy a smirks adorns his face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry for not updating. I will try to create some time to update.


End file.
